Máscaras
by borntofly-butstill-unwritten
Summary: Ella odia a los deportistas, pero va a todos los partidos que hay. Él es uno y representa todo lo que ella detesta. La cosa es si lograrán ver más allá de lo que aparenta el otro.
1. Un partido común

**No me pertenecen los personajes de Digimon. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

Suena el pito que indica el inicio del medio tiempo.

Los fanáticos gritan, los jugadores salen de la cancha, el árbitro revisa las puntuaciones, las animadoras empiezan sus rutinas y las mascotas a pelear. _Sí, dulce secundaria._ Pienso mientras como una trufa.

Soy Hikari Yagami, 17 años. Todos me conocen por ser la hermana de Taichi Yagami, Tai, el capitán y mejor jugador de futbol que ha tenido la escuela. Yo soy solo la pequeña protegida del _titán_, del ídolo de todos, de la ilusión de todas. Nadie nunca le prestó atención a la niña que iba a ver a su hermano, hubo muchas otras, a la pequeña que aunque enferma (y esto sucedía mucho durante mi niñez) iba a apoyarlo.

-Oye Kari- sí, mi nombre es Hikari, pero mis amigos me dicen Kari- Mira ahí está Ken.- dice emocionada Yolei Inoue.

No me malinterpreten, amo a mi hermano y no me molesta para nada que me relacionen con él. Aún hoy, él es el único que sabe sacar una sonrisa cuando nadie sabe que estoy triste. Es mi fuerza y mi modelo a seguir. Lo que pasa es que no sé cuándo la gente se acerca a mí por ser yo o por ser la hermana de Tai.

-No mires ahora, pero creo que te está buscando- le respondo rápidamente.

_El titán_, el sobrenombre que le pusieron a Tai cuando descubrieron su talento, acaba de salir de la secundaria. Sin embargo su fantasma aun ronda por los pasillos y a él le encanta hacer apariciones esporádicas, generalmente para recogerme. Le pasó la posta a Daisuke Motomiya, quien es excepcional jugando y es un buen chico, pero no es mi hermano.

-¡Que no mires!- le recrimino.

Desde que se graduó, no he vuelto a ver tantos partidos de futbol, a pesar de la insistencia de Daisuke. Simplemente ya no me emocionan tanto. Algunos días voy para complacer al heredero de los **googles **de mi hermano.

Hoy no es uno de esos días.

-Lo siento, pero cuando alguien te dice "no mires", lo que hace toda persona _normal _por instinto es mirar.

Niego con la cabeza y le sonrió por su atolondramiento.

Estoy viendo un partido, sí, pero no es de futbol. Mi amiga Yolei está obsesionada con uno de los jugadores y me arrastra a todos los que puede. Los cuales son, ciertamente, más de los que yo quisiera.

Suena el pito que indica el final del medio tiempo.

-¡Ya va a comenzar!- dice agarrando, o más bien, desgarrando mi brazo.

-¡Titanes!- se escucha el grito del equipo antes de volver a jugar.

Sí. Lo sé, el título de Tai es muy original (nótese el sarcasmo). Lo que dicen es que no es "un" sino es "EL" titán. Chicos. ¿Quién los entiende?

-Invítame una- pide Yolei aunque no espera respuesta para tomar una trufa y embutírsela.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué?- pregunta con la boca llena del chocolate.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le advierto

-¿O qué?- reta con una mano peligrosamente cerca de _mi_ caja de trufas.

-No lo harías.

-Oh, sí que sí.- dice tomando una.

-Mala decisión- respondo antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas.

La conocí apenas entré a la secundaria. Ella no conocía a nadie y no sabía dónde quedaban las clases, yo solo era una chica que, para ella, "sabía lo que estaba haciendo". Así que se acercó y comenzó una conversación. No sabía que yo era la hermana de Tai, ni quien era en verdad mi hermano y cuando lo supo no hizo el alboroto al que estaba (bueno, estoy) acostumbrada. Ella dijo "es genial", se encogió de hombros, tropezó con un amable chico de cabellos oscuros quien la ayudó a levantarse y desde ese momento quedó prendada de Ken Ichijouji.

-Ok, ok, me rindo- musita entrecortadamente con las manos en alto.

-Eso te enseñará a no meterte con mi chocolate.

-¡Ken tiene el balón!- exclama volviendo su atención al juego, sacudiendo mi brazo.

Miro para que me suelte o la presión hará que me salgan moretones. Efectivamente, Ken driblea esquivando al equipo contrario, pero el número 23 se está acercando peligrosamente. El de cabellos oscuros lanza, no obstante el 23 toco la pelota en el aire e hizo que no entrara. Los espectadores grita "Oh" ante la desilusión. Yolei, a mi lado cae contra su respaldar. Yo, sin embargo, no pierdo las esperanzas.

-No es justo.- se queja.

Algo me dice que este no es el final.

-Mira- susurro.

Como de la nada aparece un chico rubio y se roba el balón.

-No puedo creerlo.- dice Yolei sujetando los brazos de su asiento e inclinándose hacia adelante.

-3,- canta el público

El rubio busca a alguien libre, todos están marcados.

Se prepara para lanzar.

-Está a media cancha, no lo logrará.- escucho a alguien decir.

-2,

El balón cruza como un misil.

-…1- susurro para mí.

Suena el pito de fin del partido.

Unos fanáticos gritan, otros abuchean, los jugadores se dan la mano antes de salir de la cancha, el árbitro revisa las puntuaciones, algunas animadoras saltan, otras tiran sus pompones y las mascotas a pelear.

-Qué partido tan emocionante.

-Si

Salgo del coliseo con Yolei al lado.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

Volteo a verla con varios cuestionamientos en la mirada.

-Izumi dijo que haría una,-luego agrega haciendo comillas en el aire:- "no importa el resultado, solo el esfuerzo"

-No puedo creer que perdiéramos.- se queja una porrista.

-¡Y estuvimos tan cerca!- continua otra.

-Mañana hay clases.-intento razonar.

-Vamos, yo sé que quieres.-dice

Sonrió resignada.

-En realidad— algo me detiene a media frase.

-¿Qué?

-Querida Yolei- susurro pasándole un brazo por los hombros- ¿Por qué no felicitas a tu hombre?

-¿¡Dónde!?- pregunta echándose para atrás y chocándose con el mismo chico que buscaba.

Ella cae al piso y él le ofrece una mano. Sonrojada la acepta.

-¿Por qué siempre que te veo pasa esto?

Mi amiga suelta una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los tres volteamos a ver al recién llegado chico rubio de ojos celestes.

-Felicitaciones- digo simplemente.

Sorprendido se rasca la nuca.

-Bueno… creo que te dejo en buena compañía.- comienzo, viendo mi oportunidad de huida- Así que… felicitaciones y ¡adiós!

Corro lejos obviando los gritos de Yolei.


	2. La fiesta a la que no fui

_****__**Personajes de Digimon no son mios.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

La pantalla de mi celular ilumina la mitad de mi cuarto, a pesar de que este esté en la penumbra.

Te arrepentirás

No soy tan antisocial como piensan, no huyo de las fiestas. Esa fue una ocasión excepcional.

Es que no me gustan los deportistas y la celebración iba a estar llena de ellos. Me gusta ver los partidos de todo tipo de deporte: futbol, básquet, tenis e incluso veo las competencias de natación. En serio, no tengo nada contra los deportes. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de esos chicos tienen la cabeza llena de la misma sustancia que una pelota o aparentan que es así. A decir verdad, no sé cuál de los dos me molesta más.

Entonces diviértete el doble: por mí.

Tai nunca fue uno de esos y se notaba, por eso lo admiraban tanto. Admiran. Solo que pocos recuerdan esto y piensan que con solo ser parte de un equipo son lo máximo, que no necesitan nada más, ni a nadie más. Toman lo que quieren y abandonan lo que no les sirve.

Suspirando, me dejo caer sobre mi mullida cama, para mirar al techo.

Mi celular vibra, dándome a saber que ha recibido otro mensaje. Probablemente sea Yolei, de nuevo.

No estás en la fiesta

Me siento. Frunzo el ceño. No es ella.

Tecleo de vuelta.

Verdad

Luego de unos segundos vibra.

No pensaba hacerlo

Lo que significa que, finalmente, sí lo hizo. Primero, porque sabe que no estoy ahí. Segundo, porque el último mensaje da a entender eso.

Cambiaste de opinión.

Me echo otra vez.

Porristas

Tengo que leerlo tres veces para captar el mensaje. Rio. Solo a él se le ocurriría una respuesta tan superficial.

¿Algo digno de contar?

La curiosidad puede más.

Nada que quieras saber

Esto no me va a gustar.

Dime

Espero unos minutos hasta que por fin recibo el texto.

La pareja de oro está dando un espectáculo

La curiosidad mato al gato.

Solo son apariencias

Confírmalo.

No lo creo

Cubro mi rostro con el antebrazo derecho, mientras mi mano izquierda sostiene el aparato telefónico. Suspiro y escribo.

Ella le hace las tareas y él le da popularidad. Nada romántico

Todos saben eso.

Desde aquí parece negocio con beneficios

Me muevo hasta quedar boca abajo. Muerdo la almohada y cierro los ojos.

Dormiré. Diviértete.

Me dispongo a apagar mi celular cuando me llega su réplica:

Nos vemos

Sé que piensan que lo que digo no tiene fundamentación, pero déjenme decirles que sí. Los deportistas de mi secundaria son excelentes, en lo que juegan, pero ahí quedó. Acepto que hay excepciones, aunque son contadas.

* * *

Despierto como si hubiese ido a esa condenada fiesta. Me duela la cabeza, el estómago y mi cuerpo se siente entumecido. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo asistiré a clases en este estado.

Voy, como una autómata, al baño. Mi reflejo demuestra que me veo como me siento: horrible. Decido bañarme, tal vez eso limpie un poco de malestar. Luego de unos minutos, salgo de la ducha sin verme en el espejo el cual, de todas maneras, está empañado. Por suerte implementaron una política de uniformes, así que no necesito elegir que ropa ponerme. Después de vestirme, recojo mi cabello en una cola de caballo y como soy rebelde (no se dejen engañar por mi sarcasmo), con una liga rosa. Necesito un poco de color.

Una vez lista, reviso que todo esté en orden. Me estudio en el espejo, me falta un accesorio. Le sonrío a mi reflejo. Estoy preparada.

Mi desayuno: un vaso de jugo y una manzana. El departamento se encuentra en completo silencio por lo vacío que está (mis padres salen a trabajar temprano y Tai está en la Universidad), lo cual, en este momento me perturba. De manera que, me apresuro por salir de allí.

Afuera el sol brilla, como se nota que no estamos sincronizados, el clima y yo quiero decir. Decido que, lo que sea que me esté pasando, puede esperar y no me detendrá a demostrarles a todos que seguiré mi camino con la cabeza en alto. No importa lo que pase. Una sonrisa siempre me va a acompañar. Me dedico a sentir el calor que expide el astro rey mientras que continúo mi trayecto a la escuela.

-Buenos días- saluda amablemente Catherine Deneuve

Le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-¡Hey, risitos de oro!- la llaman.

Me dispongo a continuar hasta mi casillero. No obstante, logro escuchar: "lindo show el de ayer", seguido de una risa, que intento sonar avergonzada, pero a mi parecer le faltó práctica. Como no quiero saber, me apresuro por llegar a mi destino. Una vez ahí, elijo con calma los libros del primer periodo.

-Hola Kari.

Tomo mis libros y los guardo en la mochila rosa que cargo siempre con cuidado para no dañar mi cámara.

-Hola.

Suelo llevarla a todas partes, es un pasatiempo que ha logrado relajarme bastante y saca lo mejor de mí. Algunos dicen que soy realmente buena en eso, que debería dedicarme a la fotografía profesional.

-Que seca- se queja mi acompañante.

Pero dedicarme a eso, profesionalmente hablando, le quitaría toda la diversión y todo lo que "pasatiempo" significa. Por eso, no es mi primera opción como carrera.

-¡Seca, pero si soy la persona más dulce de este lugar!- exclamo cerrando el locker.

Juguetona le doy un golpe, él se soba, nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

-Vamos a clases o llegaremos tarde.- indico emprendiendo la marcha.

Caminamos juntos hacia el aula, nos toca la misma clase. De pronto siento una mirada en mí. Sé de quien es y por eso mismo no volteo.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa sentándome en la silla contigua.

Lo admito, no debí preguntarlo. Pero heme aquí absolutamente inconsciente de las consecuencias que traen mis palabras.

-Un poco- dice estirándose. Le dedico una mirada, dándole a entender que no me trago ese cuento. Se endereza.- Esta bien…- dice con un gesto que no se descifrar- Sí. – hace una pausa- ¡Fue increíble!- le sonrío- ¡Debiste estar ahí!

_No lo creo._

-Para la próxima será- concilio

_Y la próxima y la próxima_…

-¡Te prometo que no te arrepentirás!- exclama tomando mis manos en las suyas.

La cosa es que ya me he acostumbrado a su forma de ser, me recuerda un poco a Tai. Por eso lo dejo acercarse, de otra forma, lo evitaría como a los demás deportistas. Aunque, a veces me incomoda un poco, como ahora que la cercanía me hace querer huir, sin embargo, le sigo la corriente.

_Nunca lo nota. _No tiene por qué saber.

Otra vez la mirada. _No voltees Kari, no lo hagas_.

-Buenos días alumnos.

¡_Para ya_!

Daisuke me suelta y se acomoda en su asiento. Yo hago lo propio. La mirada se posa en mí un momento más, luego me libera también. Respiro aliviada y atiendo a la clase.

_Gracias_.

Ok… tal vez "atender" no sea el término adecuado, o tal vez en lo que me equivoqué fue en seguirlo con "a la clase". La verdad es que las voces, no, estas no están dentro de mi cabeza, sino que son las de mis compañeros. Quienes, para mi pesar, discuten la fiesta de ayer.

Quisiera poder borrar algunas cosas de mi mente.

A algunas personas.

_No quiero saber, cállense por favor._

Este es mi suplicio.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)  
**


	3. Encuentros esperados y otros indeseados

_**Personajes de Digimon no son mios.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3_**

Observo con detenimiento mi reflejo. Con mis manos muevo mi cara, estiro mis mejillas, hago muecas y cambio mi peinado varias veces.

-¿Sabes?, no estás hecha de plastilina.- dice una voz burlona.

De tres zancadas me coloco frente a él. Quiero abrazarlo, pero siento que es una ilusión, así que me quedo en mi posición. Le sonrío, inclinando mi cabeza pues me saca unos centímetros en altura. Él me imita, le salen hoyuelos.

-¿Cómo estás hermanita?- pregunta como mera formalidad, pues ambos sabemos que él conoce la respuesta.

Tai conoce todo de mí. Ok, _casi _todo. Hay detalles que los hermanos mayores no _deben _conocer, por el bien de la sociedad como la conocemos.

-Te extrañé.

Su sonrisa se ensancha. Se acerca y remueve mi cabello. Me quejo, pero, secretamente, ese gesto hace que me sienta segura.

-Lo sé, soy demasiado importante como para que alguien se olvide de mí.- dice con superioridad.

Ruedo los ojos. Luego, acomodo el nido de aves que ahora es mi cabeza, mientras él sonríe de lado. La sonrisa favorita de sus fans, por la que muchas suspiran.

_Me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan fáciles para mí como lo son para ti._

-¿Tienes hambre?

La verdad, no. Tengo nauseas. Quiero quedarme todo el día en buzo cubierta por mil mantas a pesar del calor.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

Acaricia su barbilla, haciendo como que piensa. Yo sé que es solo un teatro, ya sabe a dónde quiere ir.

-Estaba pensando… hay un nuevo local, cerca al parque donde solíamos jugar de pequeños.

Vienen a mi mente imágenes de niños corriendo y riendo. ¿Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor? Ciertamente eso se aplica en mi caso.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

Al menos eso pienso yo.

-No- digo suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

Es imposible olvidar, a pesar de que lo intente. No lo logro.

-Bueno,- dice poniendo su brazo sobre mis hombros y guiándome hacia la salida- no importa. Tienes a tu guía personal- continúa señalándose y guiñando un ojo.

Río ante sus ocurrencias. Luego, recuerdo algo.

Algo importante.

-Ah… Tai…

-Créeme, te encantará.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Tai…

-¡De verdad! Varios chicos me han comentado lo bueno que está.

Gruño por lo bajo.

-Tai…

-¡Y los postres! Déjame decirte que tan solo escuchar esos nombres se me hace agua la boca.

_Dame paciencia_.

-¡Tai!- grito cuando él ya está con la mano en la perilla.

-¿Qué?

-Aún sigo en pijama.

Por primera vez, parece, me mira. Me escanea con la mirada, pasando desde mi polo gigantesco, el cual antes era suyo, hasta llegar a las pantuflas de gato que llevo en mis pies.

* * *

Tai tenía razón. Suele tenerla, por mucho que me moleste a veces. El lugar es precioso, tiene un estilo _vintage_ que pareciera transportarte a la década de 1950. Huele deliciosamente a café y postres recién horneados. Giro para admirar el sitio, mi hermano sonríe pone un brazo sobre mis hombros y me guía a una mesa para dos.

-Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.- sentencia cuando la mesera, quien le sonríe pícaramente, nos da el menú.

La pobre no sabe que él tiene novia y le quiere mucho. Definitivamente no la va a dejar por una chica que no conoce y le hace ojitos. Ruedo los ojos para mí. Solo espero que no ronde mucho por aqui o de lo contrario, no va a poder fluir la conversación.

Escaneo la carta en busca de algo que me llame la atención.

-¿Ya decidiste?- pregunta, luego comenta:- Sé que yo sí.

Antes de yo responder, ya tenemos a la mesera coqueta frente a nosotros. Nos deslumbra con otra sonrisa. (Ajá, sarcasmo) Saca lápiz y papel.

-¿Qué pedirán?

Tai pide como cinco platos, ella por un momento lo mira con una incredulidad tal que no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa: como se nota que no sabe nada. Yo hago lo propio. La chica, luego de anotar, acomoda un mechón de su cabello, sonríe y se va.

Abro la boca para hablar pero soy interrumpida.

-¿¡Matt!?

Instintivamente volteo a ver. Sí, ese era Matt, o mejor dicho, Yamato Ishida. El chico es de la misma edad que mi hermano, solo que rubio, de ojos azules y vibra de lobo solitario. Supongo podrán deducir que es un imán para las chicas como Tai. En la secundaria tenía su propio club de fans; el cual, ahora ha crecido pues es el vocalista de una banda y ya se imaginarán el resto.

Mi hermano se levanta y va hacia él. La mesera, quien ya traía nuestro pedido, se altera al ver tanto ídolo junto. A la pobre casi le da un paro.

Me hubiese reído de no ser porque casi me da uno a mí también.

Detrás de Matt, aparece un chico muy parecido a él. El único detalle que se ha escapado del conocimiento de Tai. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido al instante, pero logro mantener la sonrisa. Por suerte. _Gracias, gracias, gracias_, repito en mi fuero interno porque la máscara funciona. Sin embargo, por más que quiero, no puedo huir de aquí: ya está la comida en la mesa y Tai ya invitó a Matt a sentarse con nosotros quien, lamentablemente, viene con yapa.

-Parece que a ambos se nos ocurrió la misma idea- dice el rubio mayor, tratando de romper el hielo.

Dudo que la gélida atmósfera se esfume. Aunque vale la pena el intento.

-Dime, TK- comienza Tai jalando una silla a mi lado, frente a Matt. Dejándome frente al menor- ¿Tu hermano sigue tratándote como a un niño?

La verdad, no quiero saber cómo continua esta conversación. Durante varios minutos, me abstraigo concentrándome en mi deliciosa comida. Saboreo cada bocado con todas mis ganas.

-Kari…

El dulce gusto me hace recordar unas risas de niños, quiénes serán, no lo sé. No quiero averiguarlo. Es una sensación agridulce la que dejan esas imágenes, por lo que sé que es mejor que me quede con las ganas.

-Kari…

Me pregunto si se vería muy malcriado de mi parte levantarme a tomar fotografías a este café mientras ellos siguen aquí. Se verían hermosas en mi colección. Además, vacié un álbum casi por completo causando que quede mucho espacio para nuevos recuerdos.

Aunque no estoy segura de querer recordar todo este día.

-¡Hikari!

Me reconecto bruscamente con mi entorno. Un par de ojos cafés a mi lado y otro color azul, me miran fijamente, al igual que prácticamente todo el lugar.

_Sutil, Kari. Así se hace_.

-Perdón,- me disculpo con los dos universitarios y agradezco, internamente, que el otro rubio le esté prestando más atención a su celular que a otra cosa en este momento- esto está tan delicioso que no pude evitar concentrarme solo en eso.- digo con voz soñadora.

No quiero que sepan que lo hice a propósito. Sería salir del personaje y eso no lo puedo hacer, no frente a tanta gente.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Ambos sonreímos.

-Lo sé, lo sé- digo categóricamente:- eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Exactamente- sentencia con aires de suficiencia.

Matt se ríe y su hermano levanta la vista del aparato un microsegundo antes de volver a lo suyo. Siento cierta satisfacción por verlo así, tan abstraído como lo estuve yo hace un momento. Eso demuestra que está incómodo con la situación. Mis labios forman una sonrisa traviesa.

Muero de ganas de aplastar ese celular, pues sé quién está del otro lado. No dudo que mis ojos tienen una chispa de maldad que, sin duda, no pasa desapercibida cuando cruzamos miradas. Él entrecierra los suyos y deja el celular a un lado. Me enderezo en mi sitio, lista.

_Esto va a estar bueno._

Entre tanto, nuestros hermanos se han estado poniendo al día:

-… y el próximo mes tocaremos en un bar, cerca de aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial! Recuérdamelo y te iré a ver.

-¿Puedo ir también?

Tres pares de ojos se posan en mí. Los cafés me dicen silenciosamente que de ninguna manera lo haré. Los azules, que se sorprenden de mi comentario, definitivamente no lo esperaban. El otro par… no me detuve lo suficiente en este… lo que alcancé a ver fue como si quisiera decir que me he vuelto loca o algo así. _¡Hombres! Hacen un drama de las pequeñas cosas._

Me hago la desentendida encogiéndome de hombros. Siento que un pequeño rubor quiere apoderarse de mis mejillas pues aún siguen viéndome sin decir palabra alguna. Acomodo un mechón de cabello y me entretengo con lo poco que queda de la malteada que tengo en frente.

Algo frío calmará mis nervios.

-Así que Kari… ¿algún pretendiente?- pregunta Matt silenciosamente.

Ahora sí no puedo detener el rubor. Me siento un tomate.

-No- dice Tai cortante.

Mis ojos vagan por todo el lugar procurando no cruzar mirada con alguno de mis acompañantes.

-Vamos Tai, no seas iluso.- dice Matt tranquilo, es el único que lo está- Kari ha crecido y es una linda adolescente.

Eso, extrañamente, no me hace sentir mejor.

Lo que sea que mi hermano quería comentar, es interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada. Conozco en su totalidad a aquella melodía, sin embargo, no significa que me gusten sus implicancias.

-Lo siento- _no suenas sincero_- es que- _no trates de acomodarlo_- la situación es- _no funcionará_- hilarante.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- pregunto, sin intenciones de que sepan de mi irritación ante sus palabras.

-Bueno,- comienza con un gesto de manos- todos sabemos que a pesar de que llegues a tener alguno que otro…- finge escoger una palabra:- _interesado_, ninguno se te acercará lo suficiente.

-Mi hermana no tiene nada de malo.- murmura furioso entre dientes.

_Al menos hay alguien que lo cree así._

-No para nada- dice mostrando sus palmas (otra vez, poco sincero)- Solo digo que es… intimidante.

Matt ríe, Tai lo mira incrédulo, yo me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos y sonreír con suficiencia. Sabemos quién tiene el apoyo en esta. Y no es él.

_Esperaba más de ti, me decepcionas. _

-¿Intimidante? ¿Kari?- cuestiona el rubio mayor- ¿en serio hablamos de la misma chica?

Su hermano le mantiene la mirada, pero no contesta.

-Vamos, Matt- dice Tai seriamente- Es intimidante,- Matt se lo queda viendo- tan intimidante como un conejito bebé- termina riéndose para luego ser coreado por su amigo.

_¿Cuándo aprenderás que en mi territorio, nadie me gana?_

Los mayores se están limpiando las lágrimas cuando un celular sueña. Todos, por impulso, buscamos el propio.

-Mío

Se levanta y su hermano lo sigue con la mirada.

-Tai, si no te importa, debería irme ya.- digo tomando mi bolso.

-¿Tan pronto?- se queja.

-Hemos estado aquí por como tres horas.- refuto con una sonrisa- Además, si la mesera no los encontrara atractivos, de seguro ya nos hubiesen botado.

-En eso tienes razón, tienes un hermano bien parecido.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Tai.- acepta el rubio.

-Hasta luego, - me despido- debo irme.

La campanilla de la puerta suena al abrirse.

-Cath…-dice cansada una voz conocida- ¿por qué dijiste eso?-hace una pausa, en contra de todo, prolongo mi salida mientras la persona al teléfono cierra la puerta y vuelve a entrar al establecimiento- Sí, nos vemos.- Termina sin muchas ganas.

Cuelga. Camino aparentando ilusión (para que parezca que voy a hacer algo emocionante, lo que obviamente, no es así) y no verlo del todo. Lamentablemente no logro mi cometido, ya que una pareja se planta delante de mí y hace que me mueva, quedando ante el rubio quien me mira de manera extraña sosteniendo con fuerza el celular.

-Te vas.- dice poco sorprendido.

-"Debo hacerlo"- imito, lastimosamente, un recuerdo.

Él entrecierra los ojos. Salgo sin esperar una respuesta.

_Libre finalmente_.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias por leer :)

azuritha: AAAAHHH! no sabes lo emocionada que estoy! fuiste mi primer review de este fic, podria llorar. Que lindo que te guste, tendras que esperar para ver quien es y gracias por declararte lectora fiel de este fic :)


	4. Entre el pasado y la pared

**No me pertenecen los personajes de Digimon. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4_**

-¡Muy bien chicas, eso es todo por hoy!

Hay algo que no les conté sobre mí: estoy en el club de danza. Me quedo casi todas las tardes, me encanta. De ahí todas las oportunidades de poder disfrutar al máximo a los deportistas ya que ellos se quedan, al igual que nosotras, a practicar después de clases.

-Bailar es tan relajante- dice una compañera estirándose.

Algunas de nosotras nos inscribimos por amor a la danza. Relaja y fortalece los músculos, incluso aprendes algunos pasos para las fiestas. Cualquier chica estaría interesada en eso.

-Pienso igual- digo sonriéndole y tomando mi bolso.

O eso creo yo.

-Sí, lo que digan- dice una castaña con mechones rojizos quitándole importancia a nuestras palabras con un gesto de mano. Luego, se percata de algo, mejor dicho _alguien_- ¡chicos!- chilla

A veces creo que peco de ilusa. La mayoría se queda por ellos, quienes nos ven con mallas y pasan siempre para llegar a los camerinos. Varias de las chicas toman sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz y van a su encuentro. Personalmente no le veo la gracia a "hacerle ojitos" a un chico todo sudoroso y apestoso.

Paso, definitivamente.

Debo llegar temprano a casa para terminar la tarea que ayer dejé a medio hacer, por lo que me dirijo al lado contrario que las demás. El pum pum del bote de un balón me detiene. Observo a la pelota de básquet dejar de saltar para rodar cerca de mí. Unos deportistas están al otro lado del lugar riéndose. Sin inmutarme sigo mi camino.

-¡Oye, Kariiiño! ¡Pásala!- grita uno y sus compañeros se carcajean.

_Si la quieren vayan por ella. _

-¡Oye, no nos dejes con las ganas! ¡Ven!- grita otro, luego uno más continua:- ¡y trae la pelota!- vuelven las risas.

_No la pienso recoger. Ustedes tienen piernas, adelante, búsquenla._

Sigo sin detenerme ni siquiera un segundo. Una vez en el pasillo donde están los baños de chicas, me empujan contra la pared.

-Suéltame.

No hay nadie a parte de nosotros dos. _Es el único lugar donde sales a la luz, ¿cierto?_

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Nadie que pueda sacarme de aquí. _No necesito ser salvada_.

-¿Cuál es _tu_ problema?- contraataco.

Sus ojos azules brillan con furia mientras me sostiene por los hombros.

-¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como un ser humano decente y devolvernos la pelota?- Volteo mi cara en el poco espacio que hay- ¿También vas a ignorar al objeto inanimado?- pregunta con incredulidad y un tanto de reto en su voz.

Lo encaro alzando mi barbilla, demostrándole que no me intimida. _¿Quién se cree que es reclamándome esas cosas?_

-¿Yo no puedo hacerlo?- me devuelve la mirada-¡Yo!- me burlo, aprieta sus dientes.

Rio sin felicidad. Me presiona más contra la pared.

-Si fueses más amable tal vez conseguirías un novio, tendrías más amigos.- dice en voz baja. Después de unos segundos de mirarnos sin decir palabra alguna, agrega con voz grave:- Mantendrías ciertas relaciones.

-Si quisiera tener amigos cabeza hueca- le refuto sin dejar de mirar directamente a sus ojos-tal vez le prestaría atención a gente como tú. De cualquier forma, hay bastante de donde elegir.

-Has formado un estereotipo completamente errado.- _si claro_- No todos somos así.- acerca su cara aún más. Puedo ver los distintos tonos de azul en sus irises.- _Yo_ no soy así.

- Suéltame.

-Nunca lo fui- murmura suavemente.

A manera de respuesta alzo una ceja.

-Probaré que te equivocas- decide.

_Seguro, como la última vez. Eres bueno haciendo eso._

No digo nada. Él se aleja, caminando como si no hubiésemos tenido este pequeño "encuentro". Voltea y agrega:

-_Princesa_- hace una reverencia y se va.

Muerdo mi lengua.

Me quedo en mi lugar hasta que su silueta se pierde, en ese momento, pongo todo mi peso en el muro que tengo detrás y me deslizo. En el piso, sentada en posición fetal, contengo las lágrimas. _No voy a llorar y menos por él. No me afecta. No me afecta. No me afecta._

En mi mente una sola palabra queda:_ princesa,_ junto con el cambio que hubo en sus ojos.

Trago amargo.

Recordar no me hace bien. Llevo buen tiempo evitándolo, pero no siempre es fácil. Como hoy.

* * *

Vuelvo, al día siguiente a clases con una brillante sonrisa. _Ayer no pasó algo malo_. Nada importante. De cualquier forma, nadie tiene porque enterarse. Para los demás soy la de siempre, la dulce y pequeña Hikari.

Es un buen escape, una buena fachada. La máscara perfecta: lo que todos esperan, lo que han visto siempre.

_A ver, ¿qué tengo que hacer? _Hago un repaso mental de mis deberes a lo que trato de no colisionar con algún compañero. El rubio cruza mi camino, me mira de reojo y sonríe con sorna. Casi pierdo la compostura y le digo unas cuantas verdades que he callado por mucho tiempo. _Casi_. Inmediatamente, mis ojos cambian de foco. La sonrisa sigue en mis labios, mis pies moviéndose y mi corazón latiendo. No me voy a degradar ni a exponerme, no frente a todos.

-¡Oye Kari!

Me detengo en seco, por poco choco con un chico que iba detrás, por suerte, el reacciona rápido y no pasa. Sonrío avergonzada, él asiente escuetamente y se marcha. Espero a que llegue. Cuando lo hace, está jadeando, al parecer ha corrido.

-Hola- dice inclinado apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando hacia arriba.

Muerdo mi labio inferior. Hubo un tiempo cuando pensé que acercarme a este chico lograría que vuelva a sonreír de verdad (ya saben, sintiéndolo).

-Hola- logro articular, no me había percatado del nudo en mi garganta.

Su boca se curva hacia arriba, acomoda su mochila, se endereza y empieza a caminar. Lo veo irse hasta que voltea por encima de su hombro, me mira y vocaliza "vamos". Lo alcanzo rápidamente y continuamos al aula lado a lado. Estira sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo una mueca graciosa. Luego, me mira de reojo.

-Me comentaron que hoy el profesor explicará un trabajo en parejas.- espero a que formule la pregunta la cual sé que continua lo que quiere decir- ¿Te parece si lo hacemos juntos?- le sonrió dulcemente y asiento, no me molesta para nada y me ahorra tiempo de buscar a alguien.

Estoy consciente de mi equivocación. Me he resignado a esperar a alguien para que mis heridas sanen, para volver a sonreír de verdad. Yo misma las curaré. No voy a volver a depender otra persona, ya no. Pero, mientras tanto, no tengo razón para preocupar a los demás.

-Solo espero que te lo tomes en serio.-le advierto

El problema con Daisuke es que casi todo se lo toma como un juego. Una vez me dijeron que se acercó a mí porque nadie más podía, por una apuesta. No quise creerlo, pero lo preferí a la idea de que me hablara por ser la hermana de alguien. Además, lo importante es que a pesar de todo lo dicho y pensado, se ha quedado junto a mí sin pedir mucho a cambio.

-¿Dudas de tu más fiel seguidor?- pregunta con falso dolor en su rostro.

Ruedo los ojos y me siento en mi puesto usual. Él se sienta en el asiento contiguo.

-Tengo la ilusión de que sea un trabajo simple.- susurra poniendo un brazo en el respaldar de mi silla e inclinándose hacia mí.

Trato de no demostrar lo rígida que se pone mi espalda moviendo un par de cosas que tengo al frente. Además de la cercanía con el chico de al lado, la mirada que siento en mí no hace la situación más llevadera.

_¿Por qué sigue pasándome esto?_

-Prefiero un trabajo complejo- confieso. Lo que no menciono es que esto se debe a lo buena distracción que sería.

Me mira como si fuese un bicho raro. Sonrió irónicamente, claro que lo soy, solo que nadie se da cuenta. La mirada sigue asechándome. _Bueno, casi nadie._

-Buenos días alumnos.

Daisuke inmediatamente se endereza, yo me relajo pues ambos chicos me liberan. Suspiro aliviada. La clase sigue sin evento inusual alguno, hasta los últimos diez minutos, cuando el docente ve el reloj en su muñeca y anuncia:

-Probablemente ya sepan por sus compañeros de otras secciones, les voy a dejar un trabajo en parejas.- muchos se miran y asienten, obviamente ya formaron grupos, al igual que nosotros- Sin embargo- _no me gusta a donde puede ir esto_- yo las elegiré.- mis compañeros empiezan a vociferar su desacuerdo, el pedagogo se cruza de brazos y todo se vuelve silencioso- Yo las formaré y no hay lugar a reclamos.

-Lo lamento- murmura el chico de cabellos desordenados.

Pobre, parece que en verdad lo siente.

-No te preocupes, será para otra- consuelo poniendo una mano en su brazo, totalmente fuera de personaje. A veces me sorprendo a mí misma.

Me sonríe y yo a él. Me inclino por el pensamiento alegre de un compañero responsable y no con el que destroza mis nervios. Mi mente no para de decirme que me tocará con el que menos quiero.

-Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Yagami.

Mi compañero de al lado me mira preocupado. Trago amargo por segunda vez en la semana.

Ahora retiro lo dicho: espero que sea lo más simple y rápido posible. Tanto como quitar una curita: veloz y sin dolor.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Gracias por leer!

**maylu-liya**: espero que sean dudas de intriga y que por eso quieras seguir leyendo. Si es así, todo a su tiempo. Lo revelaré poco a poco o en detalles pequeños. ¡Atenta para que los puedas ver! Une los puntos ocultos y lo entenderás.

**azuritha**: obvio que te iba a nombrar ;) jajaja y si tienes razón en parte por lo de los reviews. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios, me subes el autoestima :D Si... entre ellos hubo algo, ya se enterarán. ¿Cómo que acaramelar?

**TKMangnaAngemon**: ¿un angel? ¿lo crees?...gracias por fav y follow :)


	5. Como a cualquier otro

**_Personajes de Digimon no son mios._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5_**

La semana después de la asignación de parejas, trato de evitar al rubio. Contrario a mis expectativas, lo veo por todas partes. No, no es paranoia, en realidad siempre está ahí y no hay mucho que pueda hacer para evitarlo. No importa lo mucho que intente escapar, logra encontrarme. Esto último lo internalizo a la mala.

La danza normalmente me relaja, sin embargo, la acumulación de estrés logra que quiera arrancarme el cabello luego de mi usual asistencia al club. Cuando veo a la causa de mis dolores de cabeza inmediatamente tomo mis cosas y salgo dando con la sorpresa de una lluvia de verano. Me quedo parada, derrotada, viendo el agua caer del cielo. Por lo menos, el sonido de la precipitación calma un poco mis nervios. No me molestaría demasiado caminar bajo la lluvia, aunque no sería ideal.

-Siempre te gustó ver la lluvia caer.

Olviden lo de calmarme.

-¿Piensas seguir ignorándome?- escucho como se mueve más cerca.

_Sí, si es posible por siempre. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta la bendita asignación de parejas. No quiero tenerte cerca y menos que recuerdes cosas sobre mí. No lo hagas, no tienes derecho._

-Sabes, debemos hacer el trabajo en algún punto.

Suspiro pesadamente. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, tiene razón. Trabajo es trabajo y no debo dejar que mis emociones se interpongan en mi camino. Al voltearme, me quedo con las palabras en la boca. Está _demasiado_ cerca. Ahora, seguramente, no dudaría en salir huyendo bajo la lluvia. Es decir, si pudiera moverme, lo haría.

-¿Te parece bien en mi casa, mañana después de clases?- pregunta retrocediendo un paso.

¿En su casa? Me entra un pequeño ataque de pánico. Él vive con su mamá, pero ella casi nunca está, lo que significa que lo más seguro es que estemos los dos solos ahí. Me concentro en mi respiración._ Inala y exhala Kari, inala y exhala._

Busco una excusa, una salida.

-Mejor en la biblioteca- modulo mi voz para que suene segura.

Veo la duda en sus ojos y sé que quiere preguntar algo, pero se arrepiente y no lo hace. Mejor para mí.

-Está bien- concede.

Doy la conversación por terminada. Me volteo a ver la lluvia, esperando que se marche. Cuando era pequeña la veía a través de la ventana, tan hermosa tan distante…

-Si me sigues ignorando- dice una voz a mi espalda. Mis músculos se tensan involuntariamente- me verás más seguido. No retrases lo inevitable.

Dicho esto se va, lo sé pues escucho sus pasos alejarse. Me quedo unos minutos ahí, esperando que sea seguro.

_Cuando era pequeña la veía a través de la ventana, tan hermosa tan distante. Hasta que un día me llevaste afuera. ¿Te acuerdas? Yo sí, no lo puedo olvidar por más que quiera._

* * *

-¡Bingo!- exclama mi amiga.- ¡Mi preferido!

Estoy sentada a la sombra de un árbol con Yolei. Es la hora de recreo.

-Me contaron que el grupo "the Teenage Wolves" va a tocar en un bar en Odaiba.- dice emocionada.- No sabía que Matt había vuelto a la ciudad.

No creo que sea necesario decir que no le hice caso a la advertencia del rubio. Trato, en vano, de evitarlo a toda costa. Hasta aparece indirectamente en las conversaciones que tengo con la gente de la escuela. Es el colmo.

-El otro día lo encontramos en una cafetería cerca de mi departamento.- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me reservo la parte en la que aparece su hermano menor.

-¿Encontramos? ¿Con quién fuiste, pilla?

Niego con la cabeza. No dudo que en este momento está inventando en su mente una increíble historia de amor a escondidas. Antes que esto de para más, decido cortarle las ilusiones diciendo la verdad:

-Fui con Tai.

Sus ojos pierden esa chispa de emoción cuando se lamenta con un "Ah", aunque no dura mucho pues aparece una mueca de diversión en su rostro segundos después.

-Apuesto que los demás clientes se quedaron en shock luego de verlos a ambos.

Rio al recordar la expresión de la mesera que nos atendió.

-Si tan solo hubieses estado ahí…

De pronto veo algo que me quita todas las ganas de reír. _Kari, para. No es de tu incumbencia. Desvía la mirada. ¡Ahora!_

-No creo que haya puesto esa cara de asco.

Cambio de foco rápidamente. Lamentablemente, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que capturó mi atención segundos atrás. Me embuto la comida que tengo entre las manos.

-Agh- se queja- ¿Tienen que pasársela dando espectáculos así todo el tiempo? Parece que ella le va a succionar la cara. Qué asco.

Me limpio con una servilleta, dejo la comida a un lado e inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oye, ¿soy yo o los estoy viendo más de lo usual?

Gruño por lo bajo y cierro los ojos sin moverme de mi posición. Se dio cuenta, esperaba que no lo hiciese. Aunque lo que me molesta más de su frase: _los_. En realidad el acosador, no encuentro otra palabra para él, es el de ojos celestes no la rubia.

-¡Kari!

Abro un ojo. El disgusto en la cara de la chica sentada a mi lado es evidente, por poco no saca un cartel con luces de neón que dice "vete". Obviamente el chico de cabellos desordenados no se da por aludido y se sienta junto a mí.

- ¿Tienen que ser tan públicos siempre?- se queja.

Él es, o solía ser, muy reservado lo que me causa mucho desconcierto, pues estoy casi segura que si fuese por él no se prestaría por ese tipo de demostraciones públicas. Ella es otra historia. Rubia y francesa es tan cliché que por momentos pienso que no es real. Entre su carisma y aspecto (a pesar de que dudo la naturalidad de todo eso) se ganó a la secundaria la segunda semana después de su llegada.

-No pueden evitarlo.

El sonido del celular de Yolei interrumpe el proceso de borrar las imágenes recién vistas. La observo guardar sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante y me percato que Daisuke me está viendo, no lo había sentido.

-Debo irme- dice mi amiga acomodando su mochila roja sobre su espalda.

Nunca la vi tan apurada, excepto una vez… Alzo las cejas en señal de cuestionamiento. El chico de cabellos desordenados dice "genial" antes de echarse sobre el césped con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Ella rueda los ojos y me sonríe pícaramente. Niego con la cabeza. Espero que sepa lo que hace.

-Ahora está en todas partes- señalando con el pulgar al rubio luego de irse la de lentes.

Si se dio cuenta quiere decir que el otro es demasiado obvio. Gruño de frustración. Él ríe.

-Si lo ignoras lo vas a ver más.

Lo fulmino con la mirada, él levanta las manos en signo de paz.

-Solo es una observación.

¿Desde cuándo se fija tanto en lo que no tiene que ver con él? Se encoge de hombros como respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto cansada.

Se sienta cruzado de piernas, a lo indio, muy derecho y me mira a los ojos. Le mantengo la mirada.

-No escapes,- lo miro incrédula- trátalo como a cualquier otro.

Pero no quiero estar cerca de él y no merece ser tratado como los demás. Aunque… tal vez… _Trátalo como a cualquier otro_. Así pensará que no me importa…

-¡Eres un genio!- exclamo.

* * *

Ya pasó la hora en la que quedamos vernos. Nada. Estoy en la biblioteca sentada, esperándolo hace rato. _Si se demora cinco minutos más me voy._ Siguiendo el consejo del heredero de los googles de mi hermano, calcule bien mi tiempo para llegar temprano. Sin embargo, parece que he sido plantada.

Tamborileo mis dedos sobre la mesa. Algunos chicos alrededor voltean a verme con unas miradas no muy amigables. _No va a venir_. Tomo mi bolso y me dispongo a salir de ahí de una vez. Voy a hacerlo, en serio, excepto que soy distraída por un cartelito que dice "ciencia ficción". Cuando era pequeña, Tai nos contaba historias impresionantes (aún no sé de donde sacaba toda esa imaginación). Algo dentro me empuja a revisar los títulos de esa sección, así que eso hago.

Camino despacio entre los dos estantes de madera. Me encuentro al frente del personaje que acompañó mucho mi infancia: aquel chico al cual le brillaban los ojos como cuando un pequeño escucha que vendrá Santa Claus, solo que a él le brillan cuando tiene un libro fascinante entre manos. No quiero romper el encanto del espejismo que estoy viendo, por lo que me quedo quieta y callada.

_Debí irme cuando tuve la oportunidad_, pienso levantando la vista. La mirada otra vez. La encuentro justo antes que la desvíe. Parece avergonzado como si ese fuese su momento privado y lo interrumpí. _Bueno, la vida no es justa. Yo lo aprendí es hora que lo hagas tú también._ Cierra el libro cuyo título reconozco pues es la misma historia que pedía me contaran durante la noche cuando niña y lo coloca cuidadosamente en su lugar.

-Te estuve esperando.

Inmediatamente me arrepiento de mi elección de palabras. Me regala una mirada que no sé cómo interpretar. O tal vez no quiero.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la mesa, que ocupé unos minutos atrás, donde nos sentamos frente a frente. En un acuerdo tácito, cada uno busca libros y empieza a trabajar una parte del trabajo.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias por leer :)

maylu-liya: estate atenta y lo descubrirás ;)

PerlhaHale: gracias :) créeme que a mí me pasa eso mismo, tal vez por eso lo escribo así. Me alegra que te sientas identificada con mi forma de escribir y que te guste la trama.

Noelitaah: gracias, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible


	6. Atrapados al aire libre

**____****Personajes de Digimon no son míos.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6_**

-Hikari, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- dice una chica en el baño, mirándome a través del espejo.

-¿De qué se trata?- tanteo lavándome las manos.

Es usual que me busquen para que los escuche o ayude a resolver algo. Cuando era más pequeña, intentaba que todos estén felices (ahora me doy cuenta que nadie es feliz todo el tiempo y a veces es difícil darse cuenta, después de todo no todo el que sonríe se siente alegre). Supongo que todos quedaron con la idea de que siempre estoy a su disposición, lo que en realidad no me molesta para nada. Es más fácil resolver problemas ajenos y definitivamente se siente bien serle útil a alguien.

-Verás,- empieza jugando nerviosa con su falda- escuche a mi hermano diciendo que iba a jugarle una broma a un chico.

No me gusta lo que creo que viene: su hermano es el capitán del equipo de rugby. El típico macho alfa. Sobra decir que es sinónimo de problemas.

-Si…- la incito a continuar.

-Pero no sé quién es,- continua con la mirada gacha- solo sé que la jugarreta va a empezar con el chico en la azotea.- Hace una pausa- Perdón no sabía a quién recurrir.- dice con mirada suplicante.

-No te preocupes.

-Si mi hermano se entera…- niega con la cabeza- yo lo distraigo y tú sácalo de allí.

_No me gusta ver a los demás sufrir, por lo que, generalmente, soy de bastante ayuda para que no se preocupen tanto. La diferencia es que hoy hay algo más que me impulsa a ayudar._

* * *

Subo rápidamente por las escaleras. No hay personas, pero se escuchan voces y eso junto con las sombras hace que se me ericen los vellos. Cuando finalmente llego, no veo a nadie, razón por la cual doy un paso al frente y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al medio del lugar.

Giro la cabeza en busca de quien me enviaron. Por fin doy con él: está sentado apoyado en las rejas escribiendo en un cuadernillo. No sabía que mantenía ese hábito. _Bueno, no es como si tuviese que conocer ese detalle. _

La puerta hace un gran ruido al cerrarse. Él levanta la cabeza.

-No debiste dejarla.- dice en un suspiro, como resignado.

Me cruzo de brazos. Mi pose a la defensiva.

-No es como si no se fuese a abrir otra vez.- Me dirige una mirada. Mis brazos caen y apesadumbrada, cierro los ojos.- No se puede abrir desde dentro.- Abro los ojos, los suyos sigues en mí.- ¿Cierto?

-Hmm- frunce los labios,- no.

Luego de decir esto vuelve su atención a su cuaderno. Me quedo junto a la puerta sin saber qué hacer. ¿Habrá sido parte de la broma que yo quedase encerrada con él? No, por más que compartan los genes, Megumi no sería capaz de hacerle eso a alguien, por lo menos no consiente y voluntariamente.

Me acerco al borde del lugar, el cual está rodeado por rejas (por suerte, ya que esta situación me pone los nervios de punta y no dudo que sería posible que considerara lanzarme del último piso para huir), veo al equipo de rugby. Están todos y ninguno se escapa de contagiarse la risa de sus compañeros. Tal vez pensaron que nos mataríamos el uno al otro. Claramente todo estaba premeditado.

-Cuidado con la reja.- dice con voz monótona desde su sitio.

No me había dado cuenta que mis dedos se habían tomado con fuerza el enrejado. Contrario a lo que daría a entender su comentario, yo sufro más daños que el alambre. Abro y cierro mis manos mientras camino dando vueltas.

-Me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Para ya,- dice cansado, luego agrega:- por favor.

Me detengo un momento, tratando de buscar una solución, pero no se me ocurre. Se supone que esta área está prohibida, por lo que si grito no sería mejor. Además, aunque lo haga, los primeros en escuchar serán esos bastardos. Reanudo mi caminata urdiendo un plan contra ellos.

Suena un golpe fuerte. Ante esto, volteo rápidamente. Para mi decepción, es solo el rubio cerrando su cuaderno. Lo extraño es que ahora se ha parado y se acerca hasta posicionarse al frente de mí.

-Vamos.- impera con voz grave poniendo sus grandes manos en mis hombros.

-No me toques.- resisto cruzándome de brazos.

Él deja caer los suyos y suspira.

-Solo tranquilízate, ya nos abrirán.

Me mira directamente a los ojos, sus azules intenta que me sumerja en ellos ofreciéndome serenidad. Yo sé que detrás no hay tanta calma como pretenden hacerme creer. Sin embargo, le dejo pensar que ganó esta ronda. Asiento.

-Bien- dice como satisfecho.

Va de vuelta a donde estaba; una vez allí, señala con la cabeza el sitio de al lado. Esta situación se me hace conocida, solo que en otro escenario y nueve años atrás. Me pellizco sin que se dé cuenta (espero) para salir de mi estupor: no es tiempo de recordar. Me siento junto a él. Claro, dejando un espacio prudente entre nosotros.

Hasta ahora se ha comportado decentemente, debo hacer lo mismo. _No escapes, trátalo como a cualquier otro. _

¿Su careta es para mí o para los demás?

-Al menos hay sol,- comenta mirando al cielo con un ojo- es bueno que no haya lluvia o mucho viento.

Sus rodillas están flexionadas y sus brazos apoyados en ellas.

-Si…

Suspira pesadamente y cierra los ojos.

-El sol es un buen compañero,- dice como para sí- te calienta, reconforta e ilumina.

_Cuando escribes te quedas unos momentos con el chip poeta, ¿no?_

-Prefiero el otoño.

Suelta una risa corta, como si no me creyese.

-Prefiero la primavera.- Hace una pausa, aun mirando el cielo- todo vuelve a nacer.

_No todo. O tal vez sí, pero de manera distinta. O quizás lo que muere en otoño es reemplazado por lo que nace en primavera. No es lo mismo que murió, es diferente._

_Somos diferentes._

-¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada?- suelta sin previo aviso.

Miro al frente. _¿Enamorada? ¿Que si alguna vez me gustó alguien? ¿No solo su físico, sino que su personalidad? ¿Si en algún momento quise estar todo el día cerca de alguien porque separarnos casi me dolía físicamente? ¿Que si alguna vez quise descubrir todos sus secretos, no para juzgar sino para compartir sus dolores y alegrías? ¿Si no quisiese dejar de hablar solo para seguir escuchando su voz? ¿Si cada momento juntos era una memoria que atesoraba?_

_No. No me ha pasado. No me pasará. Nunca más._

-No- digo lentamente.

Siento su mirada en mí, pero me niego a voltear.

-Pero estuviste en una relación.- Dice con reproche.

Sí, supongo que eso pasó.

-No todo lo que brilla es oro.- Respondo simplemente.

-Supongo que no lo entenderías, aunque te lo contara.- susurra, casi como si no quisiese que lo escuchara.

¿Me habré equivocado? ¿En realidad la parejita más popular quiere?

_No, no lo creo._

-Adivinaré- digo sin emoción alguna en mi voz mirando las nubes- la chica que te gusta no siente lo mismo por ti.

Puede que él la quiera, pero ella definitivamente lo quiere por popularidad. Oí que se presentaría para reina del baile, si está con uno de los chicos más populares (vamos, son la pareja de oro) tiene ganado el título.

-Para alguien que nunca estuvo enamorada, eres muy perceptiva

Una pequeña risa sin felicidad se me escapa.

-Puede que lo haya estado. Alguna vez.

Oigo un "¡Bingo!" e inmediatamente reconozco la voz. _Suficiente de plática_. Me paro rápidamente antes de siga la conversación. Yolei está apoyada en un árbol cerca de Ken, entre ellos hay solo medio brazo de distancia. No hay nadie más a la vista. _No los interrumpas_.

- No deberías interrumpirlos- hace eco a mis pensamientos.

El rubio se paró a mi lado. Vuelve la distancia entre nosotros y no solo físicamente. Se nota en la atmósfera.

-Pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad para salir de aquí.- Razono- Si esperamos a que… lo que sea que esté pasando termine, se habrán ido. Porque no pienso verlos...- Me cruzo de brazos.- Yo no espió.

Me mira raro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto molesta.

-Nada, es solo que eso es lo más largo que me has dicho en mucho tiempo.

Ruedo los ojos y desvió la mirada. Yolei y Ken se separaron un poco más.

-Creo que terminó "su momento".- Asiento, luego él grita el nombre de su amigo.

Los de abajo miran hacia arriba.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias por leer :)

maylu-liya: hmmm... no lo sé

Nubia P: gracias :) espero actualizar pronto

HikariCaelum: ¡hola! gracias por leer, comentar y espero seguir dejándote con ganas de más.

PerlhaHale: jajaja no estoy muy segura. Me alegra que te identifiques :D


	7. Entre estantes

**____****Los personajes de Digimon no son míos.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7_**

Al otro día llego corriendo a clases. No pude dormir por pesadillas que me despertaron durante la noche.

-Te ves terrible.

-Gracias, eso es lo que toda chica quiere escuchar.

Suelta una carcajada. Estoy muy cansada como para siquiera mirarlo con reproche.

-Lo siento,- dice con gesto serio, se endereza y luego continúa:- eres el rayo de sol que ilumina mi mañana.

Termina con una reverencia y me mira desde esa posición. Mis cejas se alzan, mis ojos se agrandan, niego con la cabeza, luego suelto una risita sofocada.

-Vamos, el profesor no debe tardar.- digo jalando de su camisa.

…

Poco después del último timbre, salgo de la escuela a paso lento.

-Son tan lindos.- comenta una chica alargando tanto las silabas que parecen más palabras de las que en verdad dijo.

_¿Qué?_

-Él alto y fuerte; ella dulce y carismática.-le responde su amiga. Luego continúa con un puchero:- quiero algo como lo de ellos.

_Es broma, ¿no?_ El chico tiene unas ojeras gigantes, camina lento y encorvado: definitivamente alto y fuerte no se me ocurrirían como palabras para describirlo, por lo menos no en este momento. Ella lo toma por el brazo como un koala se abraza a un árbol (se puede ver desde lejos como sus bíceps se vuelven morados por la presión) y la sonrisa en su rostro es para los demás, pero ella no se la cree. Sé de estas cosas. ¿La explicación en una palabra? Práctica.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un segundo antes de que él desvíe la suya. Deshace el agarre de su acompañante sutilmente a lo que ella responde con una mueca de disgusto, la cual es rápidamente cubierta cuando acomoda sus largos rizos con ambas manos. Usualmente caminan por ahí mostrando lo alegres y melosos que son, como si que todos los vean de esa manera los hiciera felices. Es muy incómodo para los demás.

_Probablemente ocultan algo._ Últimamente han estado muy raros entre ellos. Tal vez lo imagino, pues soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. No es que este pendiente de su relación ni nada parecido. Porque a mí no me interesa lo que pase entre ellos. _Claro que no. _

_¿Cierto?_

-¡Hikari!- llama una de mis compañeras de danza distrayéndome- Hina-sensei está enferma, por lo que no habrá práctica hoy. No han encontrado reemplazo y nadie quiere eso de cualquier forma.

-¿Es muy grave?- pregunto preocupada.

-No,- me tranquiliza- es solo un resfriado. Lo que pasa es que decidió descansar hoy. Eso debe ayudar a que se cure más rápido. Bueno, me voy.- termina efusivamente con un saludo de mano:- ¡Chau!

No es justo, en verdad estaba esperando el momento de bailar. Yolei me dijo que iba a arreglar la computadora de su vecino, lo que me deja sin acompañante. Suspiro. _Ahora no tendré más opción que regresar temprano a casa. Estar sola en ese apartamento._ Un frío conocido recorre toda mi espalda.

-Hoy no tengo práctica de soccer-dice el chico de cabellos despeinados apareciendo como por arte de magia y colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros. No lo había visto ni oído llegar. Trato de relajarme.- Podemos hacer algo. Si quieres.

Esa es una idea.

-Deberíamos hacer el trabajo- interrumpe el rubio, quien se acerca dejando a Catherine.

Miro afligida al heredero de los _googles_. El responde con una sonrisa de resignación.

-Saber que me prefieres es suficiente- susurra para que no lo escuche el otro y luego añade más bajo:- por ahora.

No sé cómo responder a eso, por lo que simplemente no lo hago. Sin decir más, se va caminando. La rubia sonríe hacia mí, se acerca a él para, al parecer, decirle algo y se va también. La pobre debe estar pasando un mal rato, después de todo, la pareja de oro funciona solo si se ven como una verdadera pareja. Cualquiera que sea su relación o acuerdo, parece que él ya no quiere ser parte de eso.

Como sea, caminamos juntos, pero no tan juntos (como dos extraños yendo en la misma dirección), hacia la biblioteca. Lamentablemente, es un largo trecho y el clima no está ayudando: mucho calor. No debí hacerle caso a Yolei y dejar crecer mi cabello, molesta mucho tenerlo debajo de los hombros. Tal vez algún día lo vuelva a cortar.

Una vez ahí, en silencio nos acomodamos en una mesa alejada. Hay pocas personas, aunque igual prefiero estar lo más lejos de los cinco, aparte de la bibliotecaria, que están ahí. No quiero ser una molestia. Como la vez pasada, nos dividimos el trabajo y lo hacemos en silencio. Así transcurren varios minutos, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo.

-Terminamos.

Lo miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco. No hemos terminado, es más, estamos muy lejos de acabar.

Agita la cabeza.

-Catherine y yo.

_Ajá ¿y qué quieres que diga? ¿Se supone que sea empática, compasiva o algo?_ Le mantengo la mirada como única respuesta. Al parecer toma esto como una invitación a elaborar su comentario.

Eso me pasa por tener reputación de buena samaritana.

-Creo… creo que estaba con ella solo porque todos lo esperaban.- dice mirando su papel de un modo como quien no quiere hablar pero de todos modos lo hace, porque siente que debe- No quiero ser la marioneta. Por eso le corté.

Por eso estaban tan raros. Pero, si es verdad, entonces ¿por qué siguen estando juntos? Es decir, si hubiesen roto oficialmente todos y con eso me refiero a TODA LA ESCUELA estaría hablando de eso.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- su mirada me quema. _Creo que fui _un poco_ hostil_. Rectifico:- No te ofendas, pero no me debes explicaciones.

Mi pose impasible. No necesitaba saber eso y me parece muy fuera de lo común que quiera decírmelo. Es decir, no es como si fuésemos amigos o algo.

-Yo solo...- dice mientras sus ojos zafiro intentan penetrar en mí.

_No lo lograrás._

-Necesito este- cambio de tema señalando la bibliografía recomendada y parándome rápidamente.

Voy a buscar el libro que dije requerir, lo hice para alejarme de él, por lo menos un rato. _Lo bueno es que no hay nadie aquí_. Alzo una mano acariciando los lomos de los libros intentando encontrar el titulo por el que vine. Nada. _¿Dónde estará? _Cuando volteo para continuar mi búsqueda en el estante de al frente, me topo con unos intensos orbes azules.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" quiero preguntar, pero su mano izquierda me tapa la boca y la derecha va atrás de mi cuello. Entrecierro los ojos. Sus labios se parten, pero no dice palabra alguna. Luego, juega con mi cabello y frunce los labios. _¿Qué está pasando? _Sin aviso previo, saca, veloz como un rayo, la mano que me cubría la boca y con la misma acaricia mi mejilla, su tacto suave como una pluma. Todo sin dejar de mirarme. _¿Qué está pasando? _Aun con la libertad de poder ser escuchada, no me salen las palabras. Se acerca lentamente. Yo estoy petrificada. ¿_Qué está pasando?_

El roce es suave, tanto y tan efímero que mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente. Cuando los abro, me encuentro nuevamente con su mirada, la cual es difícil de interpretar. Mis neuronas se desconectan cuando siento su aliento cálido contra mi piel. Esta vez, soy yo la que inicia el contacto.

Mis manos, solas, lo jalan hacia mí por el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme. Poco después, las suyas sujetan las mías por las muñecas y las colocan alrededor de su cuello, donde se me es más cómodo llegar a sus cabellos rubios. Su mano izquierda baja hasta mi cintura y me presiona más contra él. Entre tanto, nuestros labios luchan por estar en control.

No sé cuánto duró o si alguien nos vio, lo único que sí sé es que nos separamos solo por falta de aire. Su frente contra la mía, su mano izquierda en mi cintura, la derecha acomodando algunos mechones, las mías bajando de sus cabellos a sus hombros y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Abro mis ojos, los suyos siguen cerrados. _Esto no está pasando._

-Eso…

-...nunca pasó.- completo separándome de él.

Sus manos caen como si estuviese hecho de trapo, sus ojos me quieren decir algo, pero no sé qué es. Me giro antes de averiguarlo.

-Iré a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria sobre el libro,-le informo, de espaldas a él- tú puedes buscar en el otro estante.

_Eso nunca pasó_.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias por leer :) Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que querían un poco de romance y les adelanto disculpas porque dudo que pueda actualizar tan seguido de ahora en adelante... así que ¡espero que me perdonen!

azuritha: me alegra que vuelvas a comentar, te comprendo perfectamente con lo del tiempo (en serio) y espero que tu tesis vaya muy bien (¿de qué se trata?, si se puede saber). Tienes toda la razón: algo pasó entre ellos. Aunque algo diferente está pasando... Obvio que extrañé tu comentario, espero el siguiente.

TKMangnaAngemon: quisiera que en verdad todos estén así de emocionados por saber qué ocurrió, sé que yo lo estoy por colocarlo. Me siento muy feliz de que te guste como escribo, intento darles variedad a mis oraciones. No sé si haga un capítulo del POV de TK, pero intentaré hacerlo en alguno de los siguientes.


	8. Todos los caminos llevan al pasado

_**Los personajes de Digimon no son míos.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 8_**

_Está bien… definitivamente no esperaba eso._

Estoy parada frente a una casa, mejor dicho mansión, donde se lleva a cabo "LA fiesta" según Yolei. La primera vez que me comentó sobre ella, no le presté mucha atención, pero debido a lo _no_ ocurrido el día de ayer, necesito distracción. _No estoy en negación, nada paso_. _Nada_. Mi amiga me mandó un mensaje de texto preguntando si iría y cuando le confirmé que sí, me llamó de inmediato para decirme que ella me elegiría la ropa y el maquillaje.

Yolei se presentó en la puerta de mi casa con todos los implementos necesarios para "hacernos brillar". Esto me asustó un poco pues no suelo exhibirme mucho ya que no es mi estilo. Además Tai me mataría si se enterase de que su hermanita se viste como una cualquiera. Lo bueno fue que, a pesar de ser obligada a usar un vestido, no fue tan malo como pensé. La prenda es blanca con un cinturón rosa hasta donde es ceñida y la falda llega hasta unos pocos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Aplicó poco maquillaje, lo que logró que se vea natural.

-Creo que deberías despintarte las uñas.- Sentencia.

Miro dubitativa el esmalte negro que las cubre.

-¿No crees que le da un toque personal?

Rueda los ojos.

-Vamos.- Dice resignada.

Su polo morado de una manga brilla bajos las escasas luces y sus shorts blancos se ven extraños. Dentro, todo se ve tan raro como la ropa de mi amiga: los colores y las formas. Chicos y chicas bailan al son de la música, toman bebidas en vasos de distintas formas, se carcajean tan alto que sus risas se confunden con la canción que suena en los parlantes.

-¡Kari!- Exclama una voz conocida. Luego, cuando ya está más cerca, agrega alargando las sílabas.- No puedo creer que estés aquí.

Su forma de hablar, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y como se tiene que apoyar en mí para mantenerse firme, delatan su condición. Cierro los ojos, es demasiado temprano para que esté casi ebrio. Hago que pase un brazo sobre mis hombros y yo hago lo propio con uno mío alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Por qué tan cariñosa?- ruedo los ojos y lo jalo para que camine. El ríe.- No me estoy quejando,- me pega hacia él torpemente- para nada.

-No seas payaso,- me quejo, alejándolo ligeramente- te voy a ayudar a encontrar un asiento.

Deambulamos un rato entre el gentío y sin darme cuenta, él fue quien me guió donde nos encontramos ahora: frente a la barra. Lo miro con reproche, se encoge de hombros y me regala una sonrisa juguetona. Obvia mi mirada desaprobadora mientras pide unos tragos. Cuando se los dan, me ofrece uno.

-No.

-Vamos Kari,- insiste colocando el pequeño vaso frente a mí- toma uno conmigo y podrás darme un beso.- entrecierro los ojos, deja el suyo delante de él y se inclina sobre la mesa con una sonrisa extraña. ¿Resignación? La verdad, no lo sé, no sabría decir.- Esta bien… te prometo que será el último.

Mis dedos tocan el vidrio frío.

-¿Por qué es que no te creo?- digo en un suspiro.

Sonríe y sus ojos son iluminados por las luces palpitantes. Estas los vuelven hipnotizantes. Normalmente no soy de las personas que ceden ante la presión social y hoy no es la excepción porque no cedí ante esta sino ante mis memorias. Acerco el líquido a mi nariz, el olor es fortísimo.

-Por nuestro último año.

Hay cambios que son necesarios. Hay personas que están destinadas a quedarse en nuestras vidas. Hay algunas que se alejarán.

-Por nuestro último año.

_Solo espero poder soportarlo._

Ambos colocamos los vasos vacíos en la barra.

-¿Otro?- pregunta alzando las cejas, yo solo lo miro. Desordena más su cabello.- Está bien. Por lo menos lo intenté.

Sonrío de lado.

-Es hora.- Digo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Él asiente y pasa un brazo por mis hombros; yo, el mío por su cintura. Caminamos así un rato hasta que mi acompañante se tensa. Lo miro interrogante, pero él no me ve: mantiene su mirada fija en otro punto. La sigo para saber qué es lo que llamó su atención. Instantáneamente, me arrepiento.

-No esperaba verte en un lugar como este.- Dice el de ojos jade con voz grave.

Me enderezo con el fin de aparentar la fortaleza que carezco en este momento. Daisuke me pega un poco más a él. El de cabellos negros no comenta, mas sí alza una ceja. Parece divertido.

-No planeaba venir.- Digo sin más.

Frunce los labios y asiente como si esperase esa respuesta. El de cabellos desordenados trata de taládralo con la mirada, no obstante, no funciona. El de ojos jade sonríe con arrogancia.

-Tal vez nos veamos por ahí.

Sinceramente espero que no.

Tiro del polo del heredero de los _googles_ de mi hermano y empiezo a caminar. _No puedo creer que lo haya encontrado aquí, se supone que se fue de la ciudad. O algo así. _Pasamos entre la multitud con dificultades. _Heme aquí intentando olvidar algo y el pasado siempre encuentra la forma de volver a mí._

_-_No puedo creer que hayas salido con un tipo como él.

-Cállate.

Lo sigo jalando. Apenas puede seguirme el paso, pero no me importa.

-¿Sabes que los sillones están del otro lado?

-Sí.

-¿Estamos yendo a…?

-Sí.

Me mira un tanto alarmado.

-No creo que debas…

-No creo que _tú_ debas decirme eso.

Siento como su cuerpo se sacude por la risa.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dice entre risitas.

Claro que la tengo.

Apenas llegamos a la barra empiezo una competencia contra mí misma. Pierdo la cuenta en el _shot_ número quince. Desde ahí, todo se vuelve un poco borroso. Estoy bailando al ritmo de la música encima de una mesa con varias personas (en su mayoría chicos) alrededor. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Ni idea y la verdad, en este momento, no me importa.

-¿¡Qué haces!?- cuestiona una voz conocida.

Lo ignoro y sigo bailando. Los demás chicos aplauden y gritan para que continúe.

-¡Ven conmigo!- escucho apenas por sobre la fuerte música.

Cruzo miradas con la azul por un segundo antes de reanudar mi danza. Siento como frunce su ceño, a pesar de no estar frente a él. Sé cuándo lo hace. Empiezo a jugar con mi cabello y unos segundos después, estoy doblada sobre su espalda.

-¡Suéltame!

Los chicos que estaban viéndome se quejan.

-No hay forma.- Dice totalmente serio.

Me acomodo un poco sobre su espalda hasta apoyar mis codos en su hombro para sostener mi cansada cabeza. El ritmo acompasado de su caminar mitiga un poco del dolor de cabeza, que antes había pasado desapercibido. De pronto, me baja y me sienta en los escalones de la entrada principal.

-Iré por un vaso con agua.- Sentencia antes de marcharse rápido.

Entre el baile, el shock de una salida así y el aire frío, los efectos del alcohol disminuyen bastante.

Suspiro al abrazar mis piernas contra mi pecho. La luna se ve gigante en el cielo y las estrellas brillan como ensalzando la belleza de la primera. El ruido de la fuente de agua y de los grillos me calma. Bueno, un poco, pues hay preguntas que rondan mi mente y no quieren quedarse sin respuestas. _¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí? Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué tuve que comportarme así? No fue solo el alcohol, lo sé, fue mi cobardía también… ¿Por qué te das cuenta? ¿No olvidaste… como yo?_

Escucho el bullicio de la fiesta, la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos lentos.

-Nunca vi las estrellas brillar más o a la luna más grande.

Se sienta a mi lado y me ofrece un vaso. Lo tomo. Nuestros dedos se rozan y los suyos se quedan ahí por un instante más del necesario.

-Es porque el cielo es más oscuro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-Es porque el cielo es más oscuro.- Concuerdo.

Aun mirando hacia arriba, siento su mirada. Quiere decirme algo, lo sé. Abre y cierra la boca. Para alguien tan elocuente con las palabras escritas, se le complica lo oral. No lo culpo. Yo tampoco sé cómo empezar una conversación con él. Ya no.

-Oye…

He notado que no me llama por mi nombre. Es más, evita dirigirse a mí por nombre, apodo, apellido, o lo que fuere; cuando me habla dice "oye" o simplemente omite esa parte. _Igual que yo._ Debe ser que es extraño dirigirse a alguien que era muy cercano, pero ahora es un completo extraño. No puedes llamarlo por su apodo, ya no existe esa misma confianza. No puedes llamarlo por su apellido, sería como si todo el pasado hubiera sido borrado y lamentablemente, no es el caso. Elegir alguna opción nos llevaría a una situación incómoda o a hablar de lo que pasó y puede que sea poco común que la _chica _piense esto, pero en realidad, no quiero discutirlo.

_Soy rara, lo acepto._

-¿Lo viste?- dice lento como esperando no confirmar sus sospechas.

Continuo mirando las estrellas. Se cansa de esperar una respuesta y me imita apoyándose en sus manos, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Suelto una risita: _esto es tan extraño y cercano a mí a la vez_. Él no se inmuta, es su turno después de todo.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy así?

Se tensa, aunque trata de evitar que me dé cuenta. No lo logra.

-Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que estaría aquí.- Continuo sin mirarlo.

-Fue muy extraño verlo para mí también.- Asiente.

Juego con mis pies.

-¿Por qué estuviste con un tipo como él?- pregunta como para sí, muy suave.

Me quedo quieta un segundo, luego, sigo con el juego de pies. El silencio se hace presente entre nosotros. Se nos está haciendo un hábito, pero cada vez es más llevadero. _Como antes._

-Porque tú prometiste que estarías para mí y no cumpliste.- suelto sin pensar en un susurro.

Los grillos saltan y el agua sigue cayendo.

-La luna está ahí siempre, aunque no la veas.- Comenta pausadamente.

-La luna tiene un lado oculto.- Contraataco.

_¿La verdad está ahí, en lo que vemos, o en lo que no nos muestra?_

-Igual que todos.- Me recuerda.

_Solo digo que es… intimidante_. Su voz hace eco en mis memorias. Creí que había interpretado bien mi papel, la dulce y abnegada Hikari Yagami, quien nunca le haría daño a nadie. ¿Es muy fácil ver detrás de la máscara o es porque es él?

-¿Hablas de mí?- pregunto divertida- Soy un libro abierto.

Su risa sarcástica no tarda en hacerse presente. Lo miro curiosa.

-Parece que el trago te afectó.

Hago una mueca.

-En realidad, el agua y el aire fresco mitigó casi todo su efecto.

Sus azules penetran en mí. Intento desviar la mirada, su intensidad me altera. _No la recuerdo así._

-No debiste tomar solo porque te lo encontraste.- Dice muy serio.

Muerdo mi lengua. _No fue solo por eso. Aunque he de admitir que fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso_. Por estar inmersa en mis pensamientos, no me doy cuenta que se acerca peligrosamente. Lo que me recuerda…

-No puedes besar a la gente como si nada.

-Solo a ti.- Me toma por la cintura; luego, me pega a él.

-¿Tratas de confundirme?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, su perfume (su olor singular) trae recuerdos que tenía guardados bajo siete.

-¿Por qué te empecinas en convertirme en el chico malo? No soy uno.

No, no lo eres. Desearía que lo fueses, así todo sería más fácil.

-No lo sé.- con su pulgar traza círculos en mi cintura. Después de pensarlo un poco agrego:- No es nada trascendente.

-Dices que no te importa, pero se nota en tus ojos que piensas diferente.

Te dije cuando te fuiste que no importaba lo que pasara estaría bien y tú me prometiste que siempre estarías para mí. Ambos mentimos, no podemos controlar eso. ¿Por qué hicimos promesas tan tontas? Se fue mi mejor amigo a otro continente. Esa despedida dejó un hueco en mi corazón.

Respondo a su comentario con una sonrisa amarga.

-Estar sola es mejor que con personas que te hieren.

Poco después, dentro de ese dolor vino otro, entró sutilmente en mi vida, borró algunas memorias y creó otras. No todas fueron buenas. Al descubrir su engaño, estuve triste pero no tanto como cuando te marchaste.

-No puedes evitar la decepción por siempre. La vida se trata de eso y de seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

_No, no puedo evitar la decepción._

El silencio se extiende entre nosotros. El aire acaricia mi piel y la caída de agua es música para mis oídos, estas son mis distracciones, lo que me evita pensar _tanto_ en su mano en mi cintura. No consigo reunir la fuerza para decirle que la quite. No sé si quiero que lo haga.

-¿Podemos volver a empezar?- pregunta luego de un largo rato.

Frunzo el ceño.

-No creo que…

-No me refiero a olvidar todo.- Aclara trazando círculos en mi cintura. Su mirada concentrada en la fuente. –A pesar de los años, los que relativamente son bastantes para nuestra edad, no se han borrado las memorias.

_Lo sé. Me pasa lo mismo._

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta suavemente.

¿Qué digo? Digo que quiero volver, quiero que todo sea como cuando nos conocimos. Quiero regresar: antes de tener conciencia de los problemas maritales, de ser consiente de ciertas miradas, de que te fueras, de mi tonta decisión de confiar en alguien que no lo merecía, de pensar que cumplirías tu promesa, de que yo cumpliría la mía.

-Debería irme.- sentencio al pararme.

Me mira desde su posición, sus ojos me dicen "necesito una respuesta, por favor". Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi rostro sin mi consentimiento. Estiro la mano para que la tome. Él la mira extrañado.

-¿Te importaría acompañarme?

La mira por un rato más. Asiente para sí mismo, se levanta solo y se quita la casaca blanca con detalles negros y verdes.

-¿Qué haces?

Me la coloca encima de la cabeza, despeinándome más en el proceso.

-¡Hey!- Me quejo.

-Hace frío.- Sonríe con mofa en sus azules.

Me abraza y yo lo dejo.

Es el trago. Es el inesperado encuentro. Es el pasado.

* * *

**A/N:** Gracias por leer :)

Nubia: :) gracias, espero haber aclarado un poco tus dudas en esta capítulo

NoeliaVelazquez: muchas gracias :D


End file.
